The Cupid who killed
by s2009602
Summary: A side story about the reason why Chris admitted his identity with Phoebe and something more about "the darkest secret" in his past. Please R&R.


So long for me to write down any thing. The new semester began and I sort of want to escape from my own old stories. But I must write down this thing first. :"

A side story about the reason why Peyton would kill the Elder in my other story, The secret. Please tell me what you think. Set after Chris admitted who he is with Phoebe.

* * *

**The Cupid who killed**

When my aunt turned her back to me and walked out of the dark room, I punched myself hardly. Why did I tell her the truth so simply like that, after all of my determination to not tell anyone, even mom?

Because the guilty feeling is killing you whenever you look into those eyes…

The voice inside me kept growling. I fell to the couch and looked at my hands. Sometimes in my hallucination, I still can feel the way blood oozing through my fingers. I still can feel her purse stopped under my fingers. The worst waking nightmare in thousands of nightmares happened everyday in my future, came back to haunt me. And tonight, with looking into those eyes, it came back again. The nightmare, where I let the last alive daughter of Phoebe fall into hell and then killed her for that, came back again.

* * *

She was just a small girl, of course she was. For the Great Heaven's sake, she was just 9 years old. But she was floating in the sky, looking down at them with her eyes, which she inherited from her mother, showing no mercy. I heard the screams everywhere and then the horror silence. They're all dead. And she looked down at them, like a little God of Death.

Peyton Annabel Halliwell Valentino, who was born to be a Cupid, just killed hundreds of people with her own hand.

It was not her fault to become like this.

It was the price this world must pay for pushing her to the edge. For all the betrayal, the cruelty… Maybe it was demon who pushed my mom exposing magic to this world, maybe in the wrath of losing mom, Wyatt did hurt some of normal people but it was them, who killed my aunts and their husbands in cold blood, who burnt down the house of aunt Phoebe after shot aunt Billie and Prue with ease. It was because of them that I was holding Pandora with no inches in her 5 year old body didn't have a hole of bullet.

Look at what they've done. Who could call them the innocents?! Who decided we must protect them?! The Elder, where are they?! That damn Elder, who showed up to do the only thing, taking Wyatt away from the danger, where is he when his wife died for this damn world?! Where are they now?!

"Please help her! Please, don't let her fall!"

I begged desperately. Peyton landed and walked through the bodies. She kneeled down before me and Pandora.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have come earlier. I should have saved both of you. I'm so sorry."

Her face showed no emotions at all. When she said, I felt the cold wind from the hell blow through my guts.

"Do me a favor, Chris. Promise me you will kill me after I done with the Elders."

She walked away with her little sister in her back. She was just a small girl. She didn't have even the strength to bring Pandora's body on her arms.

How pure and sweet she had been.

How dirty and brutal this world has been.

I could have stopped her from walking to hell. But isn't hell somewhere much better than this living hell???

* * *

She was still a little girl. After 4 years disappearing from the face of Earth, she appeared in the Heaven, as same as how she looked like in that night. Floating, looking down at the bodies, this time were Elder's with her eyes showing no mercy. I knew it was time for me to free her.

"Where have you been all those years?" I took steps casually, surprised at my calmness.

"In the hell, gathering all the powers to kill them in the worst way." She answered with the same tone like we used to chit chat in those beautiful days.

"Are you done?" I pulled her into my arms.

"Yes, please." She whispered.

"I can't. Peyton. How can I…" I couldn't finish the sentence, just hid my face into her hair.

"Chris, my heart was already dead, from that day when Sheila called the cops to kill my Pandora. I don't know what I will do from now on. I don't know I can control my power any more. Please free me." She held me with trembling hands. I closed my eyes, the salt tears ran into my mouth.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped every ones to find love, I wish I could have showed you your true soul mate." She kept talking while I was crying like a child and conjured an athame.

"Will I meet my family? I killed. I'm dirty now, can I meet them? You know I miss…"

I felt her hands slipping on my back. I felt the warm blood oozing along the steel blade of my athame and soaking my hands. I felt her purse stopped. I felt her body leaning to my chest. I laid her down. Her eyes were still opening, waiting.

"Yes, you will."

Until that, I could close her eyes. The ghost of her smile and her blood bathed her face in a strange pink light. She was born as a Cupid. She killed like the God of Death. But after all, when she died, she came back to be a Cupid.


End file.
